Naomi Wildman
thumb|Naomi Wildman (2375) Naomi Wildman ist die Tochter von Fähnrich Samantha Wildman und Greskrendtregk. Sie ist ein Mischlingskind, halb menschlich, halb ktarianisch. Naomi ist das erste Kind, das an Bord der ''Voyager'' geboren wird und ist neben Miral Paris eines der beiden Kinder, welche auf der Voyager leben. Ihr Patenonkel ist Neelix. Leben an Bord der Voyager 2372 Ihre Mutter Samantha ist bereits schwanger, als die Voyager in den Delta-Quadranten gerät. Naomis Geburt wird von einem Angriff der Vidiianer überschattet. Bei diesem Ereignis wird die Voyager durch ein Divergenzfeld verdoppelt und ein Exemplar des Schiffs wird schwer beschädigt. Dadurch kommt es bei einer der beiden Naomis zu Komplikationen während der Geburt, so dass das Kind stirbt. Die gesunde Naomi wird auf die weiterbestehende Version der Voyager transportiert. ( ) 2373 Als die Crew im Hanon-System auf einem Planeten von den Kazon abgesetzt wird, leidet Naomi an einer Atemwegserkrankung und bekommt auch noch Fieber. Einer der einheimischen Bewohner des Planeten hat eine Flüssigkeit dabei, die es Naomi erleichtert zu atmen. ( ) 2374 Naomi ist oft mit Neelix unterwegs. Wenn sie nicht einschlafen kann, kommt Neelix in ihr Quartier, schaut, ob noch irgendwo „Monster“ versteckt sind und bringt sie dann ins Bett. Eines Tages erzählt er ihr die Geschichte vom schönen grünen Wald, an den er denkt, wenn er nicht einschlafen kann. Dort trifft er alle Personen, die ihm in seinem Leben wichtig und wertvoll gewesen sind. Diese Überzeugung für das Leben nach dem Tod kommt ins Wanken, als er 18 Stunden tot ist und ins Leben zurückkommt, ohne den Wald gesehen zu haben. Als Naomi einige Tage später wieder die Geschichte hören will, kann er sie kaum erzählen, da sein Glaube an den Wald gebrochen ist. Neelix beschließt, dass er so nicht weiterleben kann. Der Ruf von Samantha Wildman um Hilfe für Naomi beim Einschlafen hält Neelix von Selbstmord ab. ( ) 2375 Im Jahr 2375 ist Naomis Mutter auf einer Außenmission. Doch der Delta Flyer gerät in einen Ionensturm und stürzt auf einem Planeten ab und wird unter Felsen begraben. Neelix ist beauftragt, sich um Naomi zu kümmern. Er versucht sie abzulenken und geht mit ihr aufs Holodeck, um mit Flotter zu spielen. In der ersten Folge, die sie spielt, lernt Flotter dem Baumgeist Trevis kennen und die beiden schließen auf Naomis Bitte hin Freundschaft. Naomi merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, da sich ihre Mutter nicht nach Vorschrift täglich auf der Brücke meldet. Neelix schafft es aber immer wieder sie zu beruhigen. Erst bringt er sie zum Doktor. Dort erhält sie Unterricht über die Mitochodrien. Das nächste Flotterabenteuer geht um den Ogre des Feuers und der ganze Wald brennt nieder und Flotter verdunstet. Naomi ist verzweifelt und forscht nach, wie sie Flotter zurück haben kann. In der folgenden Nacht kann sie nicht schlafen und macht sich auf die Suche nach Neelix. Der Computer lokalisiert ihn auf der Brücke und sie macht sich dorthin auf den Weg. Unbemerkt betritt sie die Brücke und hört ein Gespräch mit, das ihr klar macht, dass ihre Mutter in ernster Gefahr ist. Sie verlässt fluchtartig die Brücke und flüchtet sich aufs Holodeck. Dort sucht Neelix sie auf, doch sie möchte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Flotter und Trevis versperren ihm den Weg. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihm doch zu Naomi zu gelangen und sie zu trösten. Kurz darauf kommt der erlösende Ruf, dass ihre Mutter gerettet ist und auf der Krankenstation auf sie wartet. Freudestrahlend fällt sie ihr in die Arme. ( ) Flotter erscheint aus dem Wasser.jpg|Flotter erscheint aus dem Wasser Datei:Flotter und Trevis schließen Freundschaft.jpg|Flotter und Trevis schließen Freundschaft Naomi auf der Brücke.jpg|Naomi entdeckt die Wahrheit Naomi versteckt sich auf den Holodeck.jpg|Naomi versteckt sich auf dem Holodeck Samantha Wildman ist gerettet.jpg|Naomi und ihre Mutter nach der Rettung Laut dem Doktor ist Naomi nicht sehr empfindlich, wenn es um körperliche Verletzungen geht. Als Tom Paris wegen einer kleinen Beule am Kopf aus der Arrestzelle in die Krankenstation will, meint er nur, dass Naomi sagen würde: Machen Sie doch keinen Wind d'rum! ( ) thumb|Naomi wird Sevens Schülerin Naomi beobachtet Seven auf einem ihrer Rundgänge durch das Schiff. Als Seven sie deshalb zur Rede stellt, erklärt ihr Naomi, dass sie sich ein Vorbild an Seven nehmen will, da diese nach Perfektion strebt und dies braucht man, wenn man so wie sie Brückenassistentin, und damit Assistentin des Captains werden will. Seven findet, dass sich viele Crewmitglieder daran ein Beispiel nehmen sollten. Als Naomi sie aber bittet, ihre Lehrerin zu sein, befindet sie Seven als zu jung. Doch plötzlich verändert sich die Persönlichkeit von Seven und sie möchte mit Naomi Kadis-kot spielen, was die beiden auch tun. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Seven von einem Vinculum beeinflusst wird. Nachdem das Vinculum deaktivert wurde, nimmt sich Seven nun doch Naomis an und gibt ihr wichtige Informationen über verschiedenen Spezies und Sternenkarten. Naomi ist hoch erfreut und erklärt sich bereit, Seven das Spiel Kadis-kot beizubringen. ( ) Naomi wird vom Doktor, wie die ganze Crew, mit dem Holoapparat abfotografiert. Doch ihr ist die ganz Prozedur nicht geheuer und sie kann auch nicht lange still stehen. Der Doktor versucht ihr die Angst zu nehmen, indem er sich selbst vor die Kamera stellt. ( ) thumb|Qatai klärt sie auf Naomi ist mit auf ihrer erste Außenmission und ist enttäuscht, dass nichts passiert ist, doch dann darf sie unter Anleitung das Steuer übernehmen. Als sie auf die Voyager zurückkommen, sind alle sehr euphorisch und sprechen von einem Wurmloch, das sie direkt nach Hause bringt. Doch das Wurmloch ist eine telepathische Werferpflanze, die ihnen nur vorgaukelt ein Wurmloch zu sein. Nur Seven und Naomi können dies erkennen, da sie nicht von dem Wunsch getrieben werden, zur Erde zu kommen. Zusammen mit Qatai finden sie einen Weg hinaus. ( ) Als sie Seven bei den Borg zurücklassen müssen, bittet Naomi um ein Gespräch beim Captain und legt einen Rettungsplan vor. Captain Janeway gibt ihr die Auskunft, dass drei Dinge für einen Captain wichtig sind: 1. Das Hemd in die Hose stecken 2. Mit dem Schiff untergehen und 3. Nie ein Crewmitglied aufgeben. Naomi darf eine Analyse, die der Captain gerade macht, anschauen und sieht die Sensorlogbücher, die Transmissionen der Borg an Seven waren. ( ) Als die Mitglieder der ''Equinox'' an Bord der Voyager sind, heißt Naomi Fähnrich Marla Gilmore herzlich willkommen. Sie stellt sich als Assistentin des Captains vor und bietet ihr eine Führung über die unteren Decks oder auch die Beschaffung von Replikatorrationen an. ( ) 2376 Als Tom Paris 2376 durch das neurale Interface des Shuttles Alice kontrolliert und dadurch fast getötet wird, kann er in letzter Minute gerettet werden. Torres bringt ihm anschließend eine Karte mit Genesungswünschen von Naomi Wildman ans Bett. ( ) Naomi baut ihre Freundschaft mit Seven immer mehr aus, die beiden gehen miteinander zum Mittagessen und Naomi versucht ihr zu imponieren, indem sie Borgbezeichnungen für verschiedenen Spezies benutzt. Seven weist sich zurecht, denn dies sei unschicklich. Naomi erfährt, dass Seven von einigen Personen angegriffen worden ist und erkundigt sich, wie es ihr geht und bittet sie auf sich aufzupassen. Seven will wissen, ob Naomi sie als Teil der Familie sieht und zögernd antwortet Naomi mit Ja und stellt dann die Gegenfrage. Auch Seven gibt zu Naomi als Teil ihrer Familie zu sehen und Naomi strahlt. ( ) Als mehrere Vaadwaur aus Stasiskammern befreit werden und auf die Voyager kommen, befinden sich darunter auch einige Kinder. Als Naomi hört, wie diese sich über Neelix lustig machen, weil er Talaxianer ist, will sie nicht mehr mit ihnen spielen und beschäftigt sich mit sich selbst. Neelix spricht sie wenig später darauf an und sie berichtet ihm davon. Daraufhin meint Neelix, dass sie nicht mit den Kindern zu spielen brauche, wenn sie nicht wolle. ( ) Naomi spielt mit Seven wöchentlich Kadis-kot, doch Seven hat nicht immer Zeit und Naomi will wissen, was sie tut und sie erklärt ihr, was sie gerade tut und wie sie in Zukunft die Daten der Voyager in ihren Cortex laden kann. Seven nimmt zu viele Daten auf und es entstehen Verschwörungstheorien. Als Naomi Seven anspricht, reagiert diese nervös und will wissen, für wen Naomi arbeitet. Sie schickt Naomi weg und diese geht irritiert. Später, als Seven wieder gesundet ist, kommt Naomi zu ihr und erzählt davon, dass sie zwei Bücher und 10 Berichte gelesen hat. Seven meint, für Naomi wäre es wichtiger jetzt Kadis-kot zu spielen und sie solle doch das Spiel schon mal im Kasino aufbauen - sie würde gleich kommen. ( ) Naomi arbeitet später an einem Aufsatz für ihren Astronomiekurs und möchte über den Planeten schreiben, in dessen Magnetfeld die Voyager momentan gefangen ist. Sie nennt die Arbeit: Der verrückte Planet, auf dem die Zeit schnell vergeht und auch das Volk, das dort lebt. Sie bittet Seven um Informationen. Diese meint, sie würde zuerst einmal den Titel ändern und Naomi entscheidet sich für: Der verrückte Planet, und Seven fügt hinzu - in der falschen Zeit. Naomi ist dabei, als der Versuch unternommen wird den Orbit zu verlassen, doch der Versuch scheitert. Naomi hofft, dass sie es schaffen werden, denn sie braucht ein Ende für ihren Bericht. ( ) Nachdem Neelix von einer Außenmission zurückgekehrt ist, sucht Naomi Wilmand ihn im Kasino auf und erkundigt sich nach dieser Mission. Außerdem berichtet sie von einem Biologieprojekt, das ihr Seven of Nine aufgetragen hat. Sie soll aus alltäglichen Dingen ein Viereck bauen und darf keinen Replikator verwenden. Aus diesem Grund bittet sie um Karotten und Sellerie aus dem hydroponischen Garten. Da Neelix allerdings durch ein Mahnmal traumatisiert wurde, glaubt er sich in einer Schlacht zu befinden und zieht Naomi hinter dem Tresen des Kasinos in Deckung und verbarrikadiert sich. Chakotay kann ihn jedoch zur Aufgabe überreden. Laut Seven of Nine konsumiert Naomi Desserts, wenn sie traurig ist. Als sie Neelix besuchen will, lehnt dieser ab. ( ) Später spielt sie mit Neelix Kadis-kot im Kasino. Diesem Spiel schließen sich wenig später auch die Borgkinder an. ( ) Auf der ersten jährlichen Voyager-Wissenschaftsausstellung baut sie ein Modell von Katharus und programmiert die geophysikalischen Bedingungen des Planeten. Als Captain Janeway das Modell betrachtet, ist sie davon begeistert. ( ) Sie erzählt Mezoti einmal, dass es auf Deck 12, Sektion 42 spukt, weil diese Sektion für alle Crewmitglieder, mit Ausnahme der Führungsoffiziere gesperrt ist. ( ) 2377 Als Harry Kim, Tom Paris und Tuvok die Angriffe auf ehemalige Maquis-Mitglieder unter der Crew der USS Voyager untersuchen, können sie ein Bild des Angreifers projizieren, was jedoch nicht zur Identifizierung desselben führt, da dessen physische Parameter auf die halbe Crew zutreffen. Kim meint daraufhin, dass sie zumindest Naomi Wildman als Täterin ausschließen können. ( ) Nachdem B'Elanna Torres schwanger wird, bietet sich Neelix als Pate an und verweist auf seine Erfahrung mit Naomi Wildman. ( ) Als sie gerade mit Icheb im Frachtraum 2 puzzelt, kommt Chakotay vorbei, der eine Flasche Apfelwein holt. ( ) 2378 2378 ist sie bei der Feier des 315. Jahrestags des Ersten Kontakts im Kasino anwesend und unterhält sich mit Captain Janeway. Später wird sie von Neelix besucht, der mit ihr Kadis-kot spielen will. Jedoch ist sie noch mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Nachdem sich Neelix dazu entschließt, in der Kolonie der Talaxianer zu bleiben, verabschiedet ihn Naomi mit den anderen Offizieren und vielen Crewmitgliedern im Transporterraum. ( ) Alternative Leben )}} thumb|Als Erwachsene in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. )}} )}} Chronologie Datei:Naomi als Baby.jpg|Ende 2372 Datei:Naomi_Wildman_2373.jpg|Anfang 2373 Datei:Naomi_Wildman_2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Naomi_Wildman_2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Naomi_Wildman_2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Naomi_Wildman_2377.jpg|2377 Datei:Naomi-wildman2378.jpg|2378 Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * * (nur Stimme, nur im englischen Original) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Erwähnungen * * * * * * * }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Jill Böttcher als Naomi Naomi Wildman wurde als Baby von unbekannten Säuglingen ( , ), als Kleinkind von Brooke Stephens ( , ), als junges Mädchen von Scarlett Pomers (regelmäßig ab ) und als Erwachsene von Vanessa Branch ( ) gespielt. Naomi wurde von Jill Böttcher (Kind) und von Gundi Eberhard (Erwachsene) synchronisiert. Wissenswertes Die schnelle Alterung von Naomi ist im Artikel Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome näher beschrieben. Apokryphes Im Online-Rollenspiel Star Trek Online kommandiert Naomi die Raumstation K-7. Externe Links * * * Naomi Wildman - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Naomi Wildman en:Naomi Wildman es:Naomi Wildman pt:Naomi Wildman Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi